


bro we are skipping class

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bro we are in a cubicle we are chilling then problems happen, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Teenagers are evil yeah, george has a crush on dream i think its funny, i dont know how to tag:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As long as he doesn’t get in trouble, George doesn’t care.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	bro we are skipping class

**Author's Note:**

> just a small schoolfic that may or may not be from personal experience :) dnf is shown thru george having a crush but thyre not dating as of the story! Karl and sapnap are but its not mentioned so i didnt bother tagging it since u wouldnt rlly see it! Also just so you all know, this is set in England not America :) just in case anyone gets confused!
> 
> Edit: I PUT THE WRONG LANGUAGE IN ITS ENGLISH NOW IM SORRY I DONT SPEAK ESPERANTO

“Are all three of you seriously in there?”

George looked up from his shit iPhone 6 - with the cracked screen, taking a second to process who had asked. If it was a teacher, they were dead, but, slowly, he realised it was just Fundy. Fundy was chill. He’s not a snitch.

“Fundy!” Wilbur cheered, reaching over George’s head to unlock the stall door, a smile reappearing on his face. 

Ok, as much as George likes Fundy, he does not want him in this stall right now. It’s way too crowded as it is. Tommy is awkwardly sitting sideways on the toilet seat right now, Wilbur’s vape clenched in his hand, and Wil is contracted to a small corner, opposing George, who is right beside the door. 

It’s fine, though, because Fundy already came in, forcing George to shuffle over to the other corner. 

“Hey, big man,” Tommy grinned at the ginger. Wilbur takes his vape from his brother and holds it up to his mouth and inhaling, before letting out a considerable puff of vapour. He then held it out to Fundy, who took it and fumbled for a second. Anyone who has used Wilbur’s vape knows it’s actually the worst - you need to hold it a certain way and it can’t be too firm and your fingers have to be placed somewhere so exact it’s embarrassing. George has used it a few times, but he always fucks it up the first time and gets laughed at. 

Meanwhile, Fundy does it quick and easily. Slightly jealous, George takes his phone back out, opening up Snapchat to send something to The Boys group chat. All of the others were still in class, like he should be right now, but they’d see it later and they could have a laugh over it or something.

A quick, filterless picture was taken of George’s forehead and sent off right before all hell broke lose.

Wilbur had taken his vape back and shoved it into his pocket. Tommy then tried to shuffle to get comfortable on the porcelain seat, but apparently he was too forceful as the shitty plastic bolts of the toilet seat snapped, and in the momentum, the seat went flying from under Tommy - into the empty stall over. 

Mouth falling open, George watched as they each took a second to realise what the hell had just happened. The departed seat had made such a loud clatter George was shocked a teacher hadn’t come in. 

Tommy was the first to react, now nearly sitting inside the toilet bowl. He began laughing his signature cackle, obviously unhurt and greatly humoured by destroyed school property. By his side, Wilbur was grinning with a giddy-nervousness, perhaps less conflicted than George himself was, who found it part-way hilarious and part-way beyond stressful. 

Maybe karma was out to get them today, because the bathroom door opens and they all immediately know who it is, from the steps alone. George almost fucking cried, holding his red from cold hand up to his mouth. They were all deathly silent, each one of them having paled significantly. 

“Hey, take it easy,” Jordan Sparkles, the janitor, half-scolded. He doesn’t even sound upset. To be fair, though, he probably sees squads of teenagers all crowded into the same cubicle pretty often.

Still, his nerves weren’t settled. His head was already wrecked, heart screaming in his chest. 

“Fundy,” George whisper-shouted, trying to keep his voice down, “let me out.” 

“What?” 

“Let me out!” 

This was going to take some maneuvering, he realised, but he really didn’t give a shit. His heart was beating out of his chest and his head was pounding. Hard. 

As much fun skipping class in a bathroom cubicle was, George was not cut out of getting caught skipping class in a bathroom cubicle. He was not built out for the drama of it all… Plus, all his teachers thought he was a fine student, no way he was losing that reputation now.

Fundy, who had been staring at the gap between stalls with white faced shock, began to shuffle, awkwardly reaching beside him to unlock the door and open it. Fundy would have to leave first, in order for George to make his escape.

It seems he had the same idea as George, because instead of waiting outside, he swiftly left the bathroom without even saying goodbye, the deft thud of the bright red door leaving the remaining three in silence.

“See you guys,” George whispered, holding a hand up as a wave before taking his soft footed leave. As he left the room, he saw Mr Sparkles departing around the corner.

Logically, George knew Jordan wasn’t a snitch. He never had been before, because he’s more of a friend of the students than of the faculty, and he doesn’t care what they get up to as long as they don’t literally kill people on school property (that would be hell to clean up).

Despite knowing, George still felt his chest tighten and head spin at the thought of his parents being told about his latest antics. George had a strict mantra on who gets to know what - his friends get to see him skip class, not do homework and be a general nuisance, but parents and teachers need to see him as the angel he presents himself as. Sure, some of the other boys take the piss out of him for it, but it keeps him in safe waters with the people who actually matter, while also having fun.

Hopefully, Jordan would not tell.

Making his way back to French class (taking the long way to calm his beating heart), George ducks his head and enters the classroom with a pitiful stature and a shy smile on his face. He knows this teacher well, and he knows that if he looks nervous and upset, she pities him and doesn’t ask why he’s spent so long in the bathroom. It works a charm every time, so he keeps doing it, even if Sapnap always makes fun of him for it.

He dutifully sits himself back down at his desk beside Dream, who has been obviously pretending to be doing work, judging by the dick drawings on George’s own copybook. His deskmate is no longer even bothering, though, his head is on the desk, arms wrapped around it. He could be asleep, knowing Dream, but George doesn’t care. 

Wordlessly tapping on the desk, making sure not to draw any attention to them, George tries to get Dream’s focus on him. Dream lifts his head up and stares at George, bleary eyed with messy hair. George almost dies for a second before he brushes that dreadful feeling away and tugs Dream’s copybook from under his heavy arm.

Immediately, he starts scribbling as fast as he can. Only realising now that his hands are shaking, George takes a breath and then continues his chickenscratch. By the end of the story, George has taken up half a page. Sliding the copy back to his friend, he then lays his own head down, antsy leg bouncing as he starts overthinking every single outcome of the ‘bathroom problem’.

George is nudged gently and he lifts his weary head up, before sitting up properly, silently taking the book back to read Dream’s response.

LMFAO, of course that happens to you. 

I know, right? George writes back.

He dots the i in right as the teacher begins her reapproach to the front of the classroom, where he and Dream sit. Sapnap and Karl would be with them, but Sapnap vehemently hates sitting in the front, so he always goes to the back, dragging Karl with him. George turns the page on the copy back to the half finished work that will most likely never become fully finished and slides it back to Dream just as the teacher stops at her desk to pick up a whiteboard marker. 

She begins to talk, but George doesn’t bother to really listen. He only needs to look attentive. 

French ends unceremoniously with the teacher getting interrupted mid sentence by the bell, which is followed by the din of twenty something teenage boys packing their bags.

With his mildly heavy bag on his back (only one strap - a habit he can’t seem to drop), George waits for his friends. Sapnap and Karl are by their desks unsurprisingly fast. They must have seen how genuinely nervous George was coming in, and they just had to know why.

“George!” Sapnap threw his arm from where it brushed Karl’s to around George’s tense shoulders. Despite it seeming like he was just being an annoyingly close friend, George knew it was Sapnap’s convoluted way of comforting George. Neither of them were good with words.

“Dramatic bathroom break?” Karl asked, readjusting his school jumper, smoothening it’s wrinkles. He smiled kindly at George, eyes crinkling with his grin, but there was always mischief in his smile. George rolls his eyes.

“You could say that - listen, it’s a funny story and all but I really don’t want to relive it. If you want to know, ask Dream.” With that, he plucked Sapnap’s arm off him, walking towards the door, but still waiting for his friends.

Seemingly never deterred by everything, the duo turn to their newly appointed storyteller, who bursts into an over dramatic narrative. Dream has always been good at English, George muses, but he’s also good at everything else, too. 

All of them start walking, George in front, vaguely listening in to make sure Dream gets the story right, but he usually does, so it’s not like George is paying that much attention. By the end of the retelling, Sapnap has run up just to laugh at him. George rolls his eyes, giving his friend a shove, clearly not upset.

Sapnap wipes his eyes of fake tears, smiling widely at the idea of George’s despair. He makes a mental note to laugh twice as hard next time Sapnap gets in trouble. 

“Gogy!” 

Feeling his shoulders droop, George turns around to greet the causes of all his current anguish. Wilbur and Tommy. Brothers from the ninth circle.

“So sorry for getting you into that whole mess, Gogy,” Tommy apologises insincerely, holding a hand out for him to shake. 

Pulling a face, George reaches his upsettingly smaller hand out to shake Tommy’s, making sure to squeeze hard enough that Tommy will wince, “It’s fine - as long as we don’t get in trouble, I don’t care.”

Dream is beside him now, a sociable smile on his face as he makes conversation with Wilbur. For someone who talks so much about hating Americans, Wilbur gets along well enough with Dream. Sapnap and Karl have disappeared, as they often do - sometimes, though, George wishes they’d warn before they departed.

Making a deal to rub his hand off his jacket after Tommy withdraws his hand, George looks over at Dream, who is still laughing with Wilbur. His heart clenches for a second before he redirects his attention back to Tommy.

“Swear I didn’t mean to knock that shit off, promise and all that. It’s the school’s fault anyway. They don’t pay enough for the shit that matters - like stuff to keep their toilet seats on the toilet—“

He’s still talking, George thinks to himself, ignoring the boisterous year eleven. He’s got better things to focus on, like wondering why his heart feels like that looking at his best friend. Chalking it up to just his current tension and anxiety, George brushes it off. It’s nothing. No matter how much it happens.

“Are you even listening to me, big man?”

“Oh - um. Yeah, no, I wasn’t.”

Letting out insulted sputters, Tommy dramatically crosses his arms and furrows his brows. In spite of Tommy’s height, George remains unthreatened. Everyone knows Tommy only hurts people who deserve it.

Wilbur scoffs, grabbing Tommy by his unruly sweater and tugging him, “yeah, alright, I think I’m gonna take this one away. Nice seeing you guys, and sorry again, Gogy!” They leave with little actual fuss, only Tommy putting on his own make-pretend show as they round a corner. 

“You sure you’re fine?” Dream. Jesus, George almost forgot he was here. Almost. 

“Uh - yeah. Honestly, if I was actually upset, I’d let you know, you know.” 

“Yeah, I do, but—“

George didn’t bother, “Dream. I’m literaly fine. Come on, it’s lunch and it’s curry day. The lines probably out the door already.”

“Shit! You’re right. Alright, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this was written at 4 am on a school night v_v I wrote it a few weeks ago tho and i dont think its that good! But i had fun and i do enjoy showing my writing. Im also publishing it on a whim because as a former wattpad writer I thought you could save drafts on ao3 but apparently not T_T !!!!! It’s whatever though! Let me know if you enjoyed it :) or if u didn’t too thats ok but remember that I didn’t heavily edit this (also feel free to point out erorrs) and it was just for fun!
> 
> Edit: i just realised u can do drafts on ao3... oh well!


End file.
